kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
Farewell N/Memory Kids
is the seventeenth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'N' arc, N'' standing for Nazca (Dopant) and Naïveté. Synopsis When Shotaro is hired to find the daughter of his barber, he discovers horrible new developments regarding the Gaia Memories. Plot During a visit to the Barber Kaze barbershop for a shace, Shotaro unknowingly comes across Kirihiko who is also there and reveals that he invented the city's mascot: Futo-kun. However, when they realized who each other was after the hot towels are removed, the two take it outside as they proceed outside for a fight, though Philip is unable to find the Fang Memory for Shotaro to use. The Nazca Dopant nearly has the advantage against Kamen Rider Double but stopped when the owner of Barber Kaze calls for Shotaro who has actually called upon him to find his daughter Akane who has gone missing for a few days. Shotaro agrees and returns to Agency, finding it in shambles with traps laid by Philip, who is obsessed with finding the Fang Memory until Akiko puts on Wakana's show where she talks about a strange birdman that catches his attention. After seeing Queen and Elizabeth for information, Shotaro learns that Akane has been hanging out with a bad crowd underneath the freeway bridge. When Shotaro and Akiko find them, Akane's friend Toma pulls out the Bird Memory, which he then passes to his friend Yuichi who transforms into the Bird Dopant. Shotaro prepares to transform into Kamen Rider Double, but Philip has claims he found a rhinoceros beetle in his trap and Shotaro says that it is the wrong season for those. Shotaro manages to transform in time and give the Bird Dopant a beating as Luna Metal until Yuichi gives up and takes it out. However, before Double can take the Gaia Memory, it is thrown back to Toma who transforms into the Bird Dopant and takes Akane away as Yuichi begins writhing in pain. Watching the entire fight, Kirihiko confronts Saeko about the Gaia Memory being used by children, assured that the matter will be dealt with as she asks how his body is doing. At the hospital, Shotaro talks to Yayoi who says that Toma got the Bird Memory and they have been using it for fun until Toma decided to attack people. They learn his next target is the Fumen Ramen as Akane attempts to get them to leave, but Shotaro intervenes before anyone can get hurt as the others runs off. Before he can transform, Philip shows up and says that he has discovered how the Fang Memory works by putting himself in danger and allowing it to arrive. They transform into FangJoker and manage to defeat the Bird Dopant, causing the Gaia Memory to eject and Toma begins writhing in pain. However, the Memory does not break, as Kirihiko reveals that the Bird Memory has more than one person using it, provoking Double to demand why he sold it to children. Though he has no idea how this could happen, the Nazca Dopant uses this opportunity to fight Double FangJoker. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Cyclone, Luna, Heat, Fang **Body - Joker, Metal *'Half Changes:' **CycloneMetal, CycloneJoker, HeatMetal, LunaJoker, LunaMetal, FangJoker Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * : * : * Master of Fumen: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 45, . *'Viewership': 7.0% *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the fourteenth episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *This episode is the source of a reaction image internet meme, the subject being the humorous facial expression Barber Kaze pulls when enemies Shotaro and Kirihiko find out they go to the same barber shop immediately after he finished their cuts. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Farewell N/Memory Kids, Farewell N/The Friend with the Wind, The I Doesn't Stop/That Guy's Name Is Accel and The I Doesn't Stop/Kamen Rider Style. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢さらばＮよ／メモリキッズ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢さらばＮよ／メモリキッズ｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes